


boom

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Explosions, F/M, Hunting, flirtation, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:<i>Burn Notice/Supernatural: Fiona Glenanne/Dean Winchester - It was lust at the first explosion.</i></p><p> at the Wish Fulfillment ficathon at http://margottenenbaum.livejournal.com/197238.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	boom

Dean headed toward the vampire nest, sword in one hand, torch in the other, jaw set in determination. 

As he arrived, he saw a woman walking out of the vamp nest, swagger in her step. He stared for a minute - not because she was beautiful (okay, not only because of that) -- but because he figured she was probably a vampire but needed to be sure. But then he saw vamps spot her from their door and four of them started running toward her, clearly set to attack.

"Look out!" Dean yelled and started running, trying to get to her in time to save her but knowing that he was too far away. 

She smirked at him then, glint in her eye, and raised up some device in her hand and pushed a button.

The vamp nest blew up then, the explosion sending spouts of flame high into the air, setting all the vamps after her, and presumably all the ones in the house, on fire. The woman just kept walking.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said, coughing a little from the smoke, looking bewildered.

"Fire kills vampires, sweetie," she said with a shrug, then nodded at his torch, "Aww, were you going to try to do the job with that little itty bitty thing?"

"Hey," Dean said, a little vulnerable.

She grinned. "C4 is the way to go."

Dean let out a little breath. "I do admire a woman who can take down a building."

She paused, crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled. "Is there a bar around here? I prefer a good whiskey to admiration."

"How does both sound?" Dean said, giving her a mega watt smile and tilting his head. 

"And turn down the charm a few notches, pretty boy. There's such a thing as too much."

Dean laughed then, genuine. "Okay. There's a bar a mile up the road."

"Well, I'm not walking in these heels."

Dean smiled and gestured at his car. 

"Ooh," she said. "Impala. 1967?" she asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

Dean sat in the driver's side and patted the dashboard affectionately. "Yep. This is Baby."

"Is it weird that I'm more sexually attracted to your car than to you?" she said, teasing in her voice.

He looked over at her. "You really are the perfect woman."


End file.
